Merope Gaunt
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Fourteen drabbles about Merope Gaunt. Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - International Woman's Day - Two Week Drabble Wars.
1. Light

**Title:** Light  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Merope Gaunt, Tom Riddle Jr  
 **Warnings:** Angst  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 237  
 **Summary:** Merope and Tom spend the day together.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write your character being a mother/mother figure to someone. (Good or bad) : **Dialogue Prompt -** "Tell me a story where everything works out in the end for the evil witch." – _Cake_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Merope Gaunt - Silver - Prompts Used - Dull, Faded, Allusion, Malice

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 50. Baseball

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 147\. Merope Gaunt

* * *

Merope watched the baseball game with dull eyes. Her dark eyes used to be alive and full of life and love, but when Tom looked at her with eyes full of malice after she stopped the love potions, and told her that she was a pathetic woman who wasn't deserving of him, and then left her, pregnant and alone, her eyes faded.

All of the women in the town loved to make allusions about Merope's loveless life, but she simply hugged herself and did her best to ignore their ugly words.

Her only bright side in her life was her son, Tom Jr.

Said boy was currently leaning into her side as she lovingly caressed his raven hair. He looked up at her with eyes so like his father's. "This is boring. Can we go home and you can tell me a story?"

Merope nodded and stood up on shaking legs. She took his hand and they walked home. Once they got into their small house, Tom quickly dragged her into his room.

"What story do you want?" she asked.

"Make one up. Tell me a story where everything works out in the end for the evil witch."

Merope raised her eyebrows at Tom's choice but obliged him. They sat down on his small bed together, Tom's head resting on her chest. "Once upon a time, there was this evil witch who lived in an evil house..."


	2. Enough is Enough

**Title:** Enough is Enough  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Merope Gaunt, Morfin Gaunt  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 284  
 **Summary:** Merope has had enough of her brother.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write your character getting into a (physical or verbal) fight with a man, and coming out as the winner. **:** **Dialogue Prompt -** "Throw me to the wolves. I'll return leading the pack."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Hestia Carrow - Bronze - Prompts Used - Domestic, Family, Mighty, Love

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 51. Basic

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 149\. Morfin Gaunt

* * *

"You're pathetic," Morfin bitterly snarled.

Merope took a deep, steadying breath. She tried to be considerate. She knew his girlfriend who he had somehow managed to fall in love with broke up with him when he tried to get to domestic and began talking about having a family with her. Merope knew the pain was mighty, and he was probably just taking it out on her because she was the only person around. It was a basic reaction for anyone that had their heart broken. Although, she couldn't imagine him taking it out on their father so it might actually be because she had always been his favorite to terrorize.

Even though, it was only so much that one person could take.

"Stop it! I'm sorry she dumped you, but I don't deserve this. I've dealt with you belittling me for years and enough is enough. I might now have that much magic in me – in fact, I'm pretty close to squib levels – but I still should be treated like your equal, not someone who you put down because you're bored or disgruntled with how your life is going. Start being nicer to me or you'll never see me again," she commanded in a no-nonsense voice.

He hands formed a fist before he screamed and gripped her dress, her feet nearly coming off of the ground. "How about I throw you out of the house then," he threatened meanly.

She smirked, not batting an eyelash. "Throw me to the wolves. I'll return leading the pack."

He pushed her away and stomped out of the room in a huff.

She nodded slightly. She had won this battle, but she knew the war wasn't over yet.


	3. True Words

**Title:** True Words  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Merope Gaunt, Marvelo Gaunt  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 221  
 **Summary:** She finally believed the words.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write your character in a situation where they are being undervalued in comparison to a man. **:** **Dialogue Prompt -** "When people put you down enough, you start to believe it." - _Pretty Woman_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Misapinoa Blishwick (née Black) - Bronze - Prompts Used - Extinct, Language, Italy, Mishap

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 52. Basket

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 146\. Marvelo Gaunt

* * *

"Why can't I go to Italy?" Merope asked as she put some food together in a basket to take with her to go.

"I can't deal with any of your mishaps when I'm going for work," Marvelo Gaunt dispassionately explained.

"And you don't think you'll have any mishaps with Morfin?" she scoffed. She knew her brother's ill temper and couldn't imagine him being well-behaved in _any_ setting.

Marvelo's language was grim when he replied. "I chose your brother because unlike you, I know he'll make me proud. After all, what could you possibly do that Morfin won't do better. You're a worthless human being and I should have drowned you in the river when I had the chance."

Up until now, she always held out hope that her father really did love her, but he simply had trouble showing his affection. Once his hateful words registered in her brain, though, that hope became extinct.

She held in her tears as she ran into her bedroom. She grabbed the stuffed unicorn off of her bed and hugged it closed as she whispered into its soft body, "When people put you down enough, you start to believe it." And unfortunately, now she finally believed the words she had heard all of her life.

She was worthless and no one would ever love her.


	4. Over Fear

**Title:** Over Fear  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Tom/Merope  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 304  
 **Summary:** AU. Merope knows she must get over her fear.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write your character overcoming a weakness that had previously overwhelmed or prevented her from progressing. **: Dialogue Prompt -** "Our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it." - _Brave_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Elladora Black - Bronze - Prompts Used - Gift, Whirlwind, Mother, Tray

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 53. Bath

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 185\. Tom Riddle Sr

* * *

When Merope first met Tom, he felt like a whirlwind in her very dull life. Not able to remember her mother, she was never allowed to talk about boys and how to approach ones you like, so she had no idea what to do about her feelings.

She thought about Tom every waking moment. She thought about him while she ate dinner from a tray, all alone as her brother and father didn't like spending time with her. She thought about Tom as she took a bath at night. She thought about him as she laid in bed, unable to sleep because her mind refused to quiet.

She wanted to tell Tom how she felt, but she feared his rejection. Her fear always held her back and once again, it was preventing her from achieving what she wanted: true love.

She didn't want to lose her chance at true love, though. So one day, when she saw Tom at the marketplace, she thought, _'Enough is enough. Fear will no longer rule me.'_

She reached into her bag and grabbed the gift within it; she always carried it around with her in case she ever got the courage to actually give it to him.

He stood alone by the apple stand, and she made her way to him. She cleared her throat

He turned to her with a quirked eyebrow. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath. "This is for you," she murmured.

He took the gift. "Thank you." He looked into her eyes. "Do you believe in fate?" he whispered.

She remembered an old quote and repeated it for him. "Our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it."

He smiled and her heart fluttered. Maybe finally getting over her fear really would help her get what she wanted.


	5. Always There

**Title:** Always There  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Tom/Merope  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 249  
 **Summary:** AU. Tom and Merope are happily married, except when Merope has one of her attacks.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write your character going through mental illness/dealing with another person's mental illness. (Generalized Anxiety Disorder) **: Dialogue Prompt -** "I take a lot of crazy shit from a lot of crazy people. But you are not crazy." - _Girl Interrupted_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Galatea Merrythought - Bronze - Prompts Used - Patronus, Milk, Request, Command

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 58. Beautiful

* * *

Merope huddled in a corner, her arms over her head. "I'm going to die. I know I'm going to die," she muttered, her body shivering in her anxiety.

Her husband had left to get some milk for her cereal at her own request, and she was fine. So suddenly, her peace turned into terror, and now she was shuddering, absolutely certain that she would die at any moment. Her heartbeat was erratic and her vision was getting blurry from her falling tears.

She had tried to send a patronus to him, commanding he come home and save her, even if it was only from herself, but she couldn't conjure any happy thoughts just now and the patronus failed.

"Please come home," Merope heartbreakingly whispered, hoping somehow, Tom would hear her plea.

And as if he _did_ hear her summons he walked through the front door. "Merope, I'm... Merope! What's wrong? Wait, don't answer. Stupid question." By now, he knew of her anxiety attacks. "Come here, my beautiful wife. Everything will be alright."

And just like always, he managed to calm her down. Tom was the only one who was able to do that.

"I'm sorry I'm so crazy," she whispered against his chest, holding his shirt between loose fingers.

"I take a lot of crazy shit from a lot of crazy people. But you are not crazy," Tom reassured her. It was an illness, a terrible illness that she couldn't help. And Tom would forever be there for her.


	6. Turning a Corner

**Title:** Turning a Corner  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Merope Gaunt, Mary Riddle  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 279  
 **Summary:** AU. Merope will keep trying to win her mother-in-law over.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write your character doing something good/good for/good to someone. **: Dialogue Prompt -** "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake!" - _Pitch Perfect_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Podric Piles - Bronze - Prompts Used - Scarlet, Game, Stockings, Stairway

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 60. Bedroom

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 178\. Mary Riddle

* * *

Merope exited her bedroom and walked down the stairway. Tom was out for the day so she decided to pay a visit to his parents.

They weren't exactly fond of her so she put on her best stockings and her scarlet dress, the one Tom always admired her in, and took a deep, calming breath.

Whenever she tried to make a good impression on his parents, Tom always asked if it was a game to her, putting herself through that kind of torment. She ignored his sarcastic question. There was nothing wrong with wanting her husband's parents to like her. In fact, it was a perfectly normal desire, wasn't it?

She took the box from the stand by the door and quickly left her comfortable house. It was a short five minute walk to Mary and Thomas Riddle's home and she entered without knocking.

She heard sounds coming from the kitchen and stopped at the entry to the small room, watching Mary angrily scrub the counter with a sponge. Merope opened her mouth to announce her presence, but Mary irately muttered, "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake!"

Merope cleared her throat.

Mary looked up and glared. "What are _you_ doing here?" she rudely questioned, throwing the sponge down and putting her hands on her hips.

Merope held out the gift. "H-Happy birthday," she shyly stated.

Mary looked shocked. "Not even Thomas remembered," she explained.

Merope continued holding the gift out.

Mary carefully took it. "Thank you." And for the first time, she smiled at Merope.

Merope smiled back, hope filling her. Maybe, just maybe, Mary would finally accept her as Tom's wife.


	7. The Beginning

**Title:** The Beginning  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Tom/Merope  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 219  
 **Summary:** This is how it all begins.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write your character doing something bad/bad for/bad to someone. **: Dialogue Prompt -** "Well behaved women rarely make history." - _Eleanor Roosevelt_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Tobias Stump - Bronze - Prompts Used - Powder, Goblet, Frame, Observe

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 61. Beginning

* * *

Merope sprinkled some powder into the goblet and observed the potion bubble. When the potion finished, she looked at the framed picture of the wall. It was a candid shot of her beloved Tom. He didn't even know anyone was taking a picture of him so his expression was completely open. It was how she liked to picture him in her mind. It's how she pictured he would be with her.

It strengthened her resolve to do this. She knew it was wrong. She knew she could go to Azkaban if she was caught. And she was scared that would happen, but she was done being well behaved and never getting anything she desired.

"Well behaved women rarely make history," she muttered to herself.

She put the potion in a vile and pocketed it. She left her rundown home and found him in the marketplace.

She managed to get him a drink with some of the potion mixed in and watched as he took a gulp from the doused juice.

As she watched him, there was no noticeable difference, but when he looked up and his eyes met hers, she saw what she had always wanted to see within his gaze. Love. Devouring, undeniable love.

And when he walked over to her, Merope smiled. This was just the beginning.


	8. No One Would Ever Suspect

**Title:** No One Would Ever Suspect  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Merope Gaunt, Thomas Riddle (Tom Sr. Father)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 290  
 **Summary:** AU. Merope won't let anyone stand in her way.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write your character committing/preventing a murder. **: Dialogue Prompt -** "I'm going to make real sandwiches. Big ones that a man can sink his teeth into." - _Mermaids_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Hankerton Humble - Bronze - Prompts Used - Humble, Church, Meek, Polite

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 62. Being

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 155\. Thomas Riddle

* * *

Merope was a humble, meek, and polite girl. Her father and brother's _lessons_ assured that. Still, she wasn't one to let anyone stand in her way from getting what she wanted. Or _who_ she wanted.

So, she waited for Sunday. Church day. Thomas Riddle was a being of a habit.

Merope knew her beloved Tom and his mother would spend Sunday afternoon together out of the house and Thomas Riddle, the arrogant father of her beloved would be home alone until dinner time.

And she crept into the Riddle home, listening to Thomas as he made himself lunch. "I'm going to make real sandwiches. Big ones that a man can sink his teeth into."

She rolled her eyes. The man was absolutely unbelievable. He really believed he was the best thing in the world. She was doing the world a favor.

She didn't have enough magic to do it the witchy way, so she took the knife she brought with her out of her pocket and without Thomas Riddle even noticing another person's presence, she slit his throat from behind, putting her muscle into it so there was no chance of him living.

She smirked as he fell to the ground, his eyes wide as he stared unblinkingly at her. "This is because you tried to keep Tom away from me. Soon, your precious son will be mine, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Without a glance at his prostrate form, she left the house, hiding the knife in her clothes. Now all she had to do was get rid of the weapon.

No one would ever suspect poor, beaten, little Merope Gaunt of such a heinous crime. And now to get Tom where he belonged. With Her


	9. Take Him

**Title:** Take Him  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Merope Gaunt, Mrs. Cole  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 494  
 **Summary:** AU. Before Merope leaves Tom, she protects Mrs. Cole.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write your character protecting someone from harm. **: Dialogue Prompt -** "Where do you get off on behaving that way with women you don't even know, huh? How would you feel if someone did that to your mother or your sister or your wife?" - _Thelma & Louise_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Swoopstikes - Bronze - Prompts Used - Swoop, Rapid, Indication, Stanza

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 64. Bench

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 175\. Mrs. Cole

* * *

Merope held her baby close to her chest, stopping at the bench in front of the building to get her bearings. She looked down at the innocent face her child, and in one rapid swoop, she came to the conclusion that she was doing the right thing. She wasn't in the right mind to raise her son. If her mood lately had been any indication, she would be a horrible mother that eventually would end up hating the boy she gave birth to. And no child deserved knowing he was hated by his or her own mother.

Tom Jr. would be okay. He would be adopted and have a happy life with loving parents. Maybe he would even have a brother or sister. Maybe he would have a dog or cat. It was like a stanza in her mind that was stuck on repeat. She was doing the right thing. She was doing the right thing.

She walked into the establishment, only to see a man cornering two women. Both seemed frightened as his hands gestured wildly around him.

Something in her ignited and the embers quickly rose into a fire. She was tired of seeing men push women around. She suffered enough with that when it came to her own family. She didn't know who the man was, but he didn't have any right to be acting like this with the women.

She placed Tom in a basket by the door and put the basket on the chair.

She cleared her throat. "Where do you get off on behaving that way with women you don't even know, huh? How would you feel if someone did that to your mother or your sister or your wife?"

She didn't know if the man did or didn't know the women for sure, but in her gut, she didn't think he did.

The man turned to her. "Mind your own business."

He gripped the older woman's collar and nearly hauled her off of the floor.

Merope took her wand out of its hiding place and shot a quick stinging hex a him before quickly hiding her wand once again.

The man yelped and let go of the woman.

"You should leave," Merope hinted.

He didn't know where the pain came from, and he looked scared. He quickly left.

"Thank you," the older woman, the one seemingly the target of the man's ire, said. "I'm Mrs. Cole. Can I help you?"

Merope nodded. She took Tom from the basket and held him out to the women. "I can't take care of him."

Mrs. Cole took the baby. "Are you sure?"

Merope swallowed the lump in her throat as she gazed at Tom's peaceful face, his eyes closed in a restful slumber. "I'm sure. Please, take care of him."

She quickly left, afraid she was going to change her mind. Her body felt weaker, and she knew she didn't have much time left.

Tom would be alright. He would.


	10. Wedding Day

**Title:** Wedding Day  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Tom/Merope  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 331  
 **Summary:** Merope on her wedding day  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write about your character on her wedding day. **: Dialogue Prompt -** "If any of you sons of bitches have anything else to say, now is the fucking time!" - _Kill Bill: Vol 1_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Regulus Black I - Bronze - Prompts Used - Waltz, Party, Young, Bowl

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly - Chocolate Frog - Milk Chocolate - Prompts Used - cost, employee, ensure, and child

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 67. Beyond

* * *

Merope smiled as she stared at herself in the mirror. Today was her wedding day. It would be perfect. Just like her life beyond this one magical day.

She had done everything she could to ensure that nothing went wrong. And Tom hadn't cared about the cost of everything when they planned. Now, she was a young woman about to marry the love of her life.

So, why didn't it feel right? The smile left her face.

She remembered Tom telling his friends about their upcoming nuptials with Merope at her side. They hadn't looked happy, and Tom had notice the sour faces. "If any of you sons of bitches have anything else to say, now is the fucking time!" he demanded.

No one had said anything, afraid of Tom's wrath, but she knew they were suspicious about why he chose Merope of all girls.

It left a funny feeling in Merope's stomach, like what she was doing was _wrong_.

The door opening brought Merope out of her soon-to-be morose thoughts.

She looked at the girl, an employee of Tom's. The girl didn't smile. "Are you ready, Merope?" she whispered, her voice flat.

Merope narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "I guess."

She followed and nodded at the wedding party, all women that Tom knew as Merope didn't have any female friends. Or any friends for that matter.

She looked at a child who was their flower girl, a distant cousin of Tom's. And she couldn't help but think about the children she would one day have with Tom.

And when she entered the church, all eyes on her, Merope only had eyes for Tom.

She nodded as Tom smiled at her. This was right. This was destiny.

And later, at the reception, as Tom led her away from the punch bowl into a simple waltz, Merope laid her head on her new husband's chest.

Everything was the way it was supposed to be. She would never question herself again.


	11. Affair

**Title:** Affair  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Tom/Merope, Tom/OFC  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 301  
 **Summary:** Merope discovers the affair.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write your character having an affair/finding out husband is having an affair. **: Dialogue:** "Mothers, lock up your sons!"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Sirius Black II - Bronze - Prompts Used - Extend, Crowded, Namesake, Former

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly - 2 Black Licorice Wands - Prompts Used - grind, indeed, ago, inconvenience, second

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 68. Bicycle

* * *

Merope stopped outside of the motel, staring at the lone bicycle. Merope really wanted to extend congratulations. The woman inside must be a real peace of work if she was able to lure the oh-so-rich Tom Riddle to such a dingy location for a secret rendezvous. Indeed, it wasn't that crowded as only people cheating on their partners came to this kind of establishment, so Tom must have thought he wouldn't be caught by his soon-to-be former wife.

She hated the inconvenience of coming to this place just to catch him in the act, though. _'Really, it's my fault,'_ she thought as she grinded her teeth. _'I should have realized Tom would never be happy with me forever.'_

She stared at the door for a second, listening to the moans.

The girl let out a loud drawn out groan in pleasure.

And Tom laughed. "Mothers, lock up your sons!"

"Oh, Tom, you flatter me," the girl squealed and Merope winced at the high-pitched sound.

Merope placed a hand on her stomach. She had wanted her son to be named after his father but now she didn't know if she wanted the cheating bastard to be the namesake for her innocent child.

She took a deep breath and opened the door – no locks for such a cheap place – and cleared her throat when the occupants remained oblivious to her presence.

"Tom and Cecilia, I should have realized it was you, Cecci."

Tom jumped away from the writhing woman. "I can explain –"

Merope shook her head. "Don't bother. It's fine, but in case you're interested, I went to a doctor today. You're going to be a daddy. Congratulations.

And with tears falling, she turned around and quickly left, needing to get away now that she saw the affair with her own eyes.


	12. Vigil

**Title:** Vigil  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Merope, Bob Ogden  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 315  
 **Summary:** Mermaid!AU. Merope watches Tom.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write your character in an AU situation. **: Dialogue:** "A weak man can't love a strong woman! He wouldn't know what to do with her."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Hesper Black - Bronze - Prompts Used - Adrift, Lonesome, Evil, Mess

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly - Ice Mice - Challenge - Write a story that is based in winter

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly - Sugar Mice - Prompts - _yesterday_ _,_ _most_ _, and_ _further_ _._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 69. Bill

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 136\. Bob Ogden

* * *

Merope picked up the bill that floated along the waves. It was a human thing and like always, she was fascinated by it. And she was fascinated by the man that dropped it into the ocean. A human man.

She had seen him for the first time yesterday. He was bundled up due to the winter cold but even completely covered, Merope still found him to be the most beautiful man she ever laid eyes on in her lifetime.

Her fin kept her in place as she hid within the waves, her eyes on him. She heard someone on the ship call him Tom.

Tom. What a beautiful name for a beautiful man. Sometimes, she was sick of being all on her lonesome. Her father and brother wanted nothing to do with her, always calling her evil, and she found herself adrift more than not.

She wanted someone to love, someone that would never leave her, and she couldn't help but think Tom might be that person. It was a mess, though. She was a mermaid and he was a human. How could they be together?

She wanted to further watch him but a merman coming to the surface interrupted her silent vigil.

She looked at the older merman and knew him to be an associate of her father's, although she would never call them friends. "Mr. Bob Ogden. What can I do for you?"

He put a meaty hand on her shoulder. "You're too strong for that human. Compared to you, he's a weakling."

"You don't know that," Merope argued.

"I've seen him before," Bob explained. "A weak man can't love a strong woman! He wouldn't know what to do with her. You can find a better match in the sea."

"I don't want to be matched with someone from the sea. I want Tom. And he will be mine. One way or another."


	13. End of Story

**Title:** End of Story  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Merope, Mrs. Cole  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 218  
 **Summary:** Mrs. Cole tries to lecture Merope.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write your character having a verbal or physical disagreement with another woman, on whatever situation you choose. **: Dialogue:** "I've been yours since that first day you carved my initials in your leg." - _The Addams Family_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Magenta Black - Bronze - Prompts Used - Purple, Nonsense, Primary, Pure

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly - Sour Apple Bites - Prompts - _nearby_ _,_ _home_ _,_ _quote_ _, and_ _through._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 71. Black

* * *

"I've been yours since that first day you carved my initials in your leg," a man implored as Merope entered the dingy orphanage.

She looked down at the baby, fixing the purple and black blanket so her son was fully covered.

She waited nearby, already wanting to go home but knowing she had to stay through the argument if she wanted to get her business done.

Thankfully the matron noticed Merope and sent the man away. "May I help you?"

"I'm leaving my son," she stated. It was the quote she had repeated in her head since she had come to the decision.

"That's nonsense. You're a mother, and I'm tired of seeing all of these children coming here because their parents got pregnant and then changed their mind about wanting to be a parent. You take your son and go home."

Merope narrowed her eyes. "My primary objective is to leave my pure son here, and hopefully he'll be adopted by a nice family. Your job is to take him, no questions asked. And I don't need a lecture. I'm doing what I have to do. End of story."

She shoved her son into the woman's arms. Ignoring the infant's cries, Merope stomped out of the room.

She did what she had to do. End of story.


	14. End of the Line

**Title:** End of the Line  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Merope  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 389  
 **Summary:** Merope is dying.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabbles Wars - International Woman's Day: **Task Prompt -** Write your character nearing/at the end of their life. Are they happy with the choices they made? **: Dialogue:** "A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste." - _Steel Magnolias_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Apollyon Pringle - Bronze - Prompts Used - Destroy, Late, Mark, Spirit

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly - Fizzy Wizzy - Prompts - operator and perfect _._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Candy from the Trolly - Licorice Comfits - Prompts - better and sort

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 72. Blind

* * *

Merope laid in bed. Everything would have been nearly perfect if she wasn't in the hospital dying.

The x-ray operator came in to visit like he did every day. One had to be blind to not notice that no one ever visited Merope, so he liked to do his part when he was done working.

He didn't know if he made things better for her, but at least she knew someone thought about her.

This was one of those visits and Merope just knew it would be his last late night visit. Her body was being destroyed from the inside out, and she didn't think she would survive another night.

Even with that knowledge being sorted in her head, she couldn't help but laugh. The operator, Evan, laughed along with her.

She took his hand, rubbing her thumb over the mark on the back of it. "Thank you," she whispered.

Evan smiled slightly. "I wish I got to know you when you were younger. I bet you had a lot of spirit."

Merope didn't say anything. If she had showed any spirit, her father and brother would have beaten it out of her, but she didn't want Evan to know that.

"You should keep touching people with your humor. A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste after all."

Evan nodded. He looked at the clock, and she knew it was time for him to leave.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

Evan looked at her long and hard, as if he was memorizing her features. "Goodbye," he echoed.

When she was left alone, she thought about her life.

She knew she had made mistakes. She knew she was wrong to drug Tom with love potions, but she had been blinded by love. She knew she did the best thing she could when she gave Tom Jr. to the orphanage. With a Muggle father, and a mother with very little magic, it was possible that he would be a squib. At least now, he'll be able to live a normal life with a loving Muggle family.

So, even though she made mistakes, she thought she did everything she could to rectify them.

As her eyes closed and her heartbeat slowed, she knew she was ready to leave this world and go onto the next.


End file.
